I'd cut your name in my heart
by Cranberriez
Summary: Another one of those little stories I have hanging around :  this one's about Matthew Bellamy, set in high-school. Enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

Yep. There he was. Surrounded by _girls_, as usual. I felt sorry for all his friends- well, if _friends_ is the word. More like accomplices, helping him to make everyone else's life a _misery._

Everyone who was sane in the school hated him, and everyone else was either one of his 'friends', or one of his many exes, trying to get him back. _Dominic Howard._ The bastard.

And he was here, yet again, invading me and my friends' peaceful lunchtime.

"What you up to then, Cooper?" He was talking to _me._ Oh shit.

"Erm... eating my lunch, maybe?" I replied, trying to make a fool of him. But somehow he managed to turn it back on me and suddenly his little group of friends were all laughing their heads off at me. I noticed one of them wasn't though, just smiling. Matt, I think his name was. And that was weird, because I swear Matt... Bellamy, that was it. I swear him and Dom were always the two you'd find together, making trouble, pissing around in class etc. He seemed to be the only real friend Dom had out of the group. And I didn't blame him for once- all the others were just nerds, trying to get protected. But looking at the contrast here, between Matt and the others, he looked much more... mature and refined.

"Uh, Rose..." one of my friends nudged me. "You're kind of... staring at Matt..."

_Fuck.__  
_

I quickly looked away, blushing furiously, and hoped no-one else had noticed, especially Dom. God, I wouldn't hear the end of it... but as I sheepishly looked up I realised he'd gone off to torment someone else, poor soul whoever it was. I watched them saunter off, Matt looked back, and I found myself staring again, unable to look away. But then again, how could I be sure he was looking at me? He might just have turned back because someone called his name or something. I was getting really paranoid by this point, and it _didn't _help when Carrie brought up the subject of my previous blush.

"So Rose, d'ya like Matt, then?Seeing as you were _staring_ at him?" she said loudly, and within seconds _all_ of my friends were eavesdropping.

"No. He's one of _them_. I'd be betraying you lot!" I said cheerfully, trying to shrug it off.

"Suit yourself, but to be honest, I wouldn't blame you if you did like him. He's the best looking one out of the lot, after Dom of course." She said matter-of-factly, and it was the truth. The other thing that made Dom so _annoying_ was how drop-dead gorgeous he was, even when he was shouting abuse at you. Git. But it was also the truth that Matt wasn't bad himself, not bad at all if I thought about it. But I stopped myself there. I had to listen to my own words: _He's one of them_. That was enough just for me to say no to him. But he wasn't laughing at me earlier though... maybe he's nicer than that? God, this is confusing...

Art. My favourite subject; my least favourite lesson. Why? Because of the shit class I have. Me and my four or five friends seem to be the only people who actually care about this subject, and the other 25 kids in the class just muck around and don't pay any attention. I feel sorry for the teacher, bur I must admit it's quite funny when she shouts at us. But as I walked in today I noticed two isolation tables in the corner. Hoorah. Just another two kids to add to the madness. I sighed as I sat down and realised only two of my friends were in today. Just three of us, against the world, it seemed. As the lesson started, the two tables still weren't filled and I supposed the kids were bunking- that's the kind of people they are if they're in isolation, I suppose. But then we heard shouting outside and as usual the whole class' attention turned to the window rather than our poor old teacher. Mr Jones- a man you do _not_ want to cross, was giving two boys a right bollocking. When he was finished he started to steer them our way, and I realised two things. One- they were our isolationees. And two- they were Dominic Howard and Matthew Bellamy.

"Oh god..." April whispered as she realised the same things.

"No work done today then..." I replied. Trust me, those two in an art class with paint and clay at their disposal is a sure recipe for disaster. They walked in grinning, despite the shouting they'd just had to endure, and earned a few cheers from their doting fans as they strutted to their seats- on my side of the classroom. I groaned as I turned back round to the front where Mrs. Donovan was trying desperately to retain order. Then I felt something hit the back of my head. I prayed it wasn't messy or sticky, and I'm glad to say it wasn't- it was just a rolled up ball of paper. I looked behind me- don't ask me why, cos I knew who's thrown it, and there he was, bold as brass, smirking his head off. Dom pointed to the ball of paper, and mouthed "Open it."

There was no way I was going to do that- it probably contained glue or something. I just turned back round, only to receive another ball of paper on the back of the head.

"I'm not opening it!" I hissed over my shoulder, and yet another missile was fired at my head. This time I turned round andnow Dom washolding a ball of paper absolutely smothered in glue. he made as if to throw it and I ducked, but he was feigning and so my head came back up, considerably redder than before. "Open it or you get this one." He mouthed, indicating the glue-ball. This time I wasn't going to say no. I stooped to reach for the first ball of paper, and the gluey paper soared over my head and stuck firmly to the whiteboard. I tentatively unwrapped the paper, expecting the worst, but instead, four words were scrawled in the centre:

_Go out with me?__  
_

My eyes widened at first. Dom Howard, asking me out? ...wow. But then I realised what an idiot I'd look if it was a joke and I said yes. I sneaked a look back at him again, and he'd raised his eyebrows, but wasn't smiling. I could easily tell he was serious. I turned round to the front again, eyes wide once more.

"What's that?" April said in her normal voice: everyone had been dismissed to do their work as our teacher had given up tryig to explain how to do it. Therefore the noise level had risen considerably.

"Um... nothing." I scrunched the paper back up and tried to stuff it in my pocket, but she got hold of it. I could see her eyes take the same action mine did as she read the words.

"Who from?" she asked.

"Err... Dom." I said in as quiet a voice as I could manage.

"Dom... who's- wait. Dom as in... _Dom_?"

"Yyyeah..." I said slowly, glancing at him. He was smiling again by now. She turned to look as well.

"Made your mind up?" He asked, raising one eyebrow, and the smile turned into a smirk, remindingme of what a horrible person he was, never mind the looks, which-I have to admit- had been distractingme into almost saying yes.

"Yes, I have... No. Way." I said, turning back as soon as I'd said it. I then recieved another missile on the back of my head. I was worried it'd be sticky now, as a form of revenge, but it wasn't. April grabbed it.

"Awwwwh- it says 'please?'" She smiled at me, looking like she genuinely thought the gesture was cute.

"April, will you please remember _who_ we're talking about here. And what a _bastard_ he is." I said, hoping he'd overhear.

"Yeah, but... he says please..." she grinned.

"No. You are _not_ forcing me into this."  
"I can be very persuasive when I want to" she teased me, and I shot her a livid glance.

"As can I..." Dom was suddenyl there, leaning over me from behind my seat.

"I don't care, I still say _no_." I was certain. They weren't going to change my mind.

"Aww, that's a shame..." he said, leaning further over.

"Dominic will you please stop _breathing_on me and leave me alone. Sometimes you can't always get your own way- this is one of those times. The answer is no." I was getting really annoyed by now.

"Fine." He said, and walked slowly back to his seat. That surprised me- I didn't think he'd give up that easily. Then I realised he'd probably thought of his next target and was already planning his move. He moves on _that_ quickly. I was quite satisfied that I'd got one over on him though, and cast one final glance in his direction.  
Which is when I remebered Matt. He was looking at me, completely silent. Dom was 'otherwise engaged' with the paints, but he was just sat there, staring at me. It was a bit creepy, so

I looked away. But the next ten minutes of the lesson my mind was filled with Matthew Bellamy, and the question- _why hadn't he said anything all lesson?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Carrie squealed.

"No! I'm working, I won't have time to get ready, let alone get there on time!" I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I posted another newspaper.

"Aw Rose come on, just come straight to my house and I'll get you ready in time, promise? You can't miss the end of year party. It's against the law."

"Carrie, I'm not going. There's no point anyway, I haven't got anyone to go with, I have no clothes, I'm all sweaty from this cycling... I can't do it." I said, posting the second last newspaper.

"I promise I'll get you ready in time. And it doesn't matter that you've got no-one to go with... neither have I! We'll go as friends, okay?"

"I'm sorry, there's no way I can make it. I can't go, Carrie."

10 minutes later I was in her bedroom, being made up for the party, grumbling to myself.

"I told you you'd be done in time- you look beautiful." she said, finishing my eyeliner with a bit too much of a flourish.

"Oops..." she said as she carefully wiped it off my cheek. I looked in the mirror.

"Girl, you're a genius. Seriously." I didn't look half bad... definitely okay for the dingy school hall.

"I know! Come on, we'll be late." she said, rushing downstairs and jumping into her mum's car. I dutifully followed.

When we got there the hall was pretty much full- of people, that is. The decor was rather sparse, and _so_ predictable, mainly because it had been exactly the same last year. But oh well... I suppose it's the people that matter. As I looked around I was proud to say I could recognise _everyone_ there. That's basically everyone in my year, apart from the people who haven't turned up. I couldn't name them though- I'm crap with names.

"Hey Annie!" While I was busy scrutinising everyone around me, Carrie had managed to group together all our friends.

"Hey guys, wow, you look gorgeous!" Annie said.

"Well it was a bit of a bodge job on my part but I think Carrie did very well." I told her.

"Hey, guess what else is looking _gorgeous_..." Annie said in a low tone. She didn't wait for an answer.

"_Dom Howard and Matt Bellamy!_Oh. My. God. Have you seen them yet?"she said in a stage whisper. Annie was the most unfaithful in our tightly-knit group of Dom-haters, so I should've been expecting this, really. I was about to answer 'yes', to save Annie from dragging us around to show us, but Carrie cut in before I had the chance.

"No... I'm sure there's plenty other boys here who look good though..." she realised what saying 'no' would mean just after she'd said it.

"Well, they're over here, come and have a look!"Annie said, and dragged us across the room.

"You'd think they were exhibits at a zoo or something!" I whispered to Carrie. She grinned.

"Y'see?" Annie said when she stopped. And I did. Well, Matt was blocked from my view by a group of girls, but I could see Dom, and there really wasn't anything overly special about him on top of his normal good looks... but I suppose I was in the minority by thinking that.

"Well... I see what you mean..." Carrie said, giving an all over approving look.

"Carrie!" I hissed, but she ignored me.

"Hey, I just remembered what April told me! Domasked you out today in art, didn't he?" Carrie said, looking eagerly at me. _Oh god...__  
_

"What? Did he?" Annie asked, impatient.

"Yeah, but I said no, of course." I replied, adding the 'of course' to tryand get them to remember to think of Dom by his personality, not his looks. But it seemed they were united on this one as they both shouted "WHAT?" at me, attracting a few looks from around us.

"Guys, shhh! I don't want to go out with him, he's a bastard!"

"S'not very nice..." a voice came from behind me. A male voice. I closed my eyes for a second, but I knew I had to face him.

"Well it may not be nice, but it's true." I said.

"Well I'm really sorry if that's what you truly think about me..." he said, looking genuine.

"You should be..." I mumbled. It was rather hard to be horrible to him when he was this close to me. He was _very_ good looking...

"Are you sure you don't want to re-consider my offer?" He asked softly, his eyes boring into mine. I was trying _really_ hard to remember all the bad things he'd done to me, but they all seemed to be slipping away...

"Yes. I mean no, I don't. I mean..." I took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Shame... well I'll be waiting for when you do decide to change your mind..." he said, and it almost sounded like a threat. He lingered for a moment longer, smiling intoxicatingly at me, and just as I was about to _think_ about considering to change my mind, he left.

"Wow." Annie said. "I'm _so_ jealous." She sounded it as well. We were sat outside- the hall had become too crouded and it was a little claustrophobic.

"I know. He looked like he really wanted you, ya lucky bitch..." Carrie joked, and for onceI didn't contradict them, after coming so close to saying yes to him. I remembered earlier inart:

_"I can be very persuasive when I want to"April joked.__  
_

_"As can I..." Dom said.__  
_

Well... he got that right. But I wasn't going to give in to him, I knew that for sure.

The rest of the night went pretty much along the same lines as the year before- groups of kids sneaking out to get drunk and stoned, or to vandalise the school, and eventually we got bored and called it a night.

It was only as I'd left Carrie's car and was walking up my driveway that I realised I'd never seen Matt, even though Annie had said he'd looked 'gorgeous'. Funny how I always seem to remember him _after_ everything else, but he definitely had a lasting impression on me, no matter how little I saw him,and this time he was on my mind until I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

I hated walking home from school, escpecially after staying out a bit, because everyone will have already got home and there I am, still in my school my friends live right next to where the lane comes out, but I have another 20 minutes on my own. And todayI'd just said goodbye to my friends and was starting to walk the twenty minutes of solitude... just as it was starting to get dark. I felt _really_ self-concious. I mean, we'd had a good time just sitting at the wall we usually stop at, but today we'd spent far too long there. And it was okay for Carrie and Annie and April, they had two minutes max to get to their front door. But I was really uncomfortable as I prepared to walk past all the alley-ways and popular hang-out spots in the growing darkness.

I quickened my pace, but as I rounded the corner I heard voices from outside the corner shop. I would've crossed the road so I was on the other side from them, but there was no pavement and it was a busy road. I decided just to gritmy teeth and bear it. But to be honest it didn't help when I realised they were all teenage boys, most of them _older_ than me. I shuffled past, muttering "S'cuse..." and tried not to draw too much attention to myself... the light had completely gone from the sky now, so it _might_ work... yeah right.

"Hey Rosie!" one of them said. I turned around to find none other than Dom Howard, just _slightly_ drunk. (Yeah, that was sarcastic.) I immediately turned back round and carried on walking, ignoring him. But then one of his mates caught my arm and turned me round again.

"Go on, say hi..." he said, and I gathered that he was also pissed. My heart was racing... by now I just wanted to get away from there, all thoughts of insulting Dom out of my head. But the hand on my arm was strong, digging in to me. I predicted a bruise.

When I still hadn't said anything, Dom walked closer to me. I immediately shrunk back: he stank of alcohol. "SoooooRosie... wanna go out with me yet?" He grinned, and took my head in his hands. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move. He just dug his nails into my scalp- which hurt. As much as I hated to admit it, he _was _stronger than me. I was pretty scared by this point- if it was Dom on his own I'd be fine- if a little annoyed. But it was all the older boys surrounding us that made it scary.

"Aww come on, I'm only having a bit of fun..." Dom slurred, and leaned in to kiss me. I tried to pull back, but he had one hand on either side of my head and I wasn't going anywhere. The kiss was horrible- very sloppy, due to the amount of alcohol in Dom's system. When he pulled back I just stared at him, disgusted. He was grinning like an idiot, and looked like he was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"Seriously Dom, get a life. One that doesn't involve forcibly snogging girls who are too good for you." The voice was very articulate compared to the rest, andI was relieved that sometone sober had finally joined the scene. But wait- _girls who are too good for you_? Who would say that about Dom- who would say that about _me_? Obviously someone who didn't go to our school and didn't know howthe popularity statuses ran...Dom and the other guy had let go of me by now and was staring at whoever it was over my head. I turned round, to find

Matt Bellamy stood there, cocky as ever even though he was considerably outnumbered by height and age as well as number. No, he just stood there, thumbs hooked in his jeans pockets, with a sad smile on his face at Dom's state.

"If I were you lot I'd go home before your parents get worried. Especially you, Dom, you know what your mother's like." He grinned tauntingly, and Dom looked outraged, as well as slightly embarrassed. Still no-one said anything, so Matt continued with his monologue.

"Go on then..." he said, nodding suggestively at the road behind them, and all the boys sloped off, leaving just me, Matt and Dom. The latter still seemed speechless.

"Dom, do you _really_ need walking home again?" Matt said, with mock concern on his face. Dom finally gave up and, red-faced, shuffled off in the direction of his home. Matt sighed slowly, the mocking look on his facemelting into real concern.

"I hope he doesn't get run over or anything..." he looked down at you. "You ok? I know Dom's not the best kisser when he's drunk." Then he realised how that might've sounded. "Well, I-I don't know that _first-hand_, o-obviously... heh..." He had the grace to look embarrassed, and I finally got the guts to speak.

"I'm- I'm fine. That was really brave..." I was still marvelling at how he'd managed to make them _all_ back off using just words. He smiled, his ego somewhat restored.

"It's nothing... I know most of them, anyway. You want me to walk you home?" He seemed a much nicer person out of school, andI thought fifteen minutes couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Not at all. Your name's Rose, yeah?" He began walking, andI followed suit.

"Yeah."

"Mmm... Dom actually _did_ like you, y'know. Guess he's blown it now though, yeah?" he said, looking sideways at me. I didn't know why he was asking for confirmation; I'd have thought it'd be pretty obvious after that horrible kiss...

"Wait... he _did?_" I said, his words just sinking in. He laughed.

"Yeah. Although I don't find that surprising..."

"I know what you mean, he's probably gone out with _everyone_ else and I'm the only choice left." I smiled bitterly, realising that that was probably the truth. It didn't do much for my self-confidence.

"No, that's not what I meant..." he frowned, but didn't say any more so I decided to let it go. I didn't want to seem pushy, and I spose I don't need to understand _everything_. But there was one question I was dying to ask.

"Matt..." It felt weird saying his name. I don't think I'd ever said it to him before- I hadn't had reason to speak to him like this.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering... why'd you say I was too good for Dom?" I didn't quite believe I'd said that out loud. I could feel the blush start to spread through my cheeks, but it was dark now so he hopefully wouldn't notice. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Well... because it's true. He doesn't deserve someone like you." he said, softly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"'Someone like me' being what, exactly?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. I knew this would be the let-down.

"Well... you're..." he thought for a second, and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. But then he stopped, and I copied him, and he turned to face me. I'd never realised before how blue his eyes were. They were truly the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

"You are..." he bit his lip, smiling. "Well, you hate Dom, so he would have thought of you as a challenge, and... I don't know you that well, but I can tell you that you're fascinatingly beautiful."

My breath caught as he said that, and it was a couple of seconds before I was able to fully inhale. I just stared at him, his gorgeous blue eyes gazing into mine, taking any words I had away from me. Fleetingly a random thought popped into my head- I suddenly wished I _had_ seen him at the end of year party, if _this_ is how good he looked normally. But then I wrenched myself back to the present, and as much as I hated to break the spell, I spoke.

"Y-y... you think?" I struggled to get two words out. God, he was breathtaking. I didn't believe I'd never noticed it before. I guess I was too busy associating him with my hatred of Dom to really pay attention to his looks. Which is probably why the picture of him that I'd had in my head was unfocused and _so_ far from the truth.

He looked a bit abashed, and kept glancing up at me from his eyeline on the floor. I wished he wouldn't keep looking down again- I wanted to marvel at his eyes some more...

"Well... yeah." He gave me a small smile, and I tentatively returned it, looking at the floor as it was _my_ turn to be embarrassed. I couldn't believe he thought I was beautiful, shadowed in _his_ looks...

"You're not too bad yourself..." I said before I could stop myself. _Holy shit Rose. Is thst all you can manage? Bloody hell, call in the cheese police. And it's nowhere near doing him justice, either...__  
_

He laughed at that, and thenthere was an awkward pause.

"I must say... I'm glad you didn't give in to Dom. I think you're the first one..." he said, looking at me again. I eagerly caught his gaze, and, lost in his eyes, I let my tongue slip again.

"Do we have to talk about Dom?" God, I really needed to think before I spoke. He laughed again, but it was softer, quieter this time.

"Why, what do _you_ want to talk about" he asked, smiling, still holding my eyes hostage with his.

I knew what I wanted to say, at that point. _God,_ I knew... but this time I managed to think, and didn't let it slip out.

"Um..." was all I could manage as a substitute for the _"You and me" _that I really wanted to say.

"Hows about we don't talk at all?" He suggested, a smile playing round his lips. I didn't get it.

"Well wouldn't that be a bit... uncomfortable?" I said, not wanting another awkward silence. Well, that made him laugh, even though I had no idea why at the time.

"You're something special, you are..." the smile changed from amusement to kindliness. "This is what I mean, honey..." he whispered, and leaned in, and kissed me. I was so surprised that I didn't think to close my eyes. It was only a short kiss, and he pulled back while my eyes were still open. He searched over my alarmed expression, and seemed to get the wrong idea. I was alarmed that _Matthew Bellamy_ had actually wanted to kiss me, not because of the _actual_ kiss. He raised one eyebrow, smiling slightly,as if to say 'more?' I gave him what I hoped was a 'yes please' look, but when he didn't respond straight away I just pulled his head in with one hand and kissed him myself. He kissed me back, smiling onto my lips at my reaction, and it was absolutely perfect. Even when it started to rain, we didn't stop. I couldn't think about anything except _ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._ and I never wanted it to end. But, as the rain got heavierI had to pull back. I smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to my house. As I saw my parents in the front window we had to bend down to get under the car-port without being seen, and then we were finally in the dry, sitting down, hidden from the front door by the car. When I was sure we hadn't been seen,we quickly kissed each-other again, lost in this new-found thing that neither of us had expected nor imagined.

But I couldn't stop thinking abut one thing: _Dom's face when he sees us like this the next day..._


End file.
